


My Prince

by Konochuu



Series: Ladrien June 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, Fluff, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konochuu/pseuds/Konochuu
Summary: When she realized what she’d said her eyes bulged. She chanced a look down at Adrien; his blush reached even the tips of his ears.•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•❤️ Day 1 of Ladrien June~ 💚
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladrien June 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	My Prince

Her yoyo wrapped around his waist and yanked him back as the Akuma smashed into the road where he’d just stood waving his arms mockingly.

Ladybug scooped Adrien into her arms, dodged an attack from the Akuma, and dashed away. The Akuma was strong, but slow.

“What were you thinking?” she snapped as she jumped up, propelled herself off the wall of a building and onto a roof. “You’re not even transformed — you could have gotten yourself killed!”

“I knew you’d save me, bugaboo,” he grinned. She glared at him. His grin faded. He stared at her and said with a serious voice, “You were stuck — he was about to get you… I couldn’t let that happen…”

“Well, thanks so much. Nice to know my prince charming is looking out for me,” she said sarcastically.

When she realized what she’d said her eyes bulged. She chanced a look down at Adrien; his blush reached even the tips of his ears.

She bit the inside of her cheek,  _ No, don’t smile, he’ll just tease you—! _

“Always, m’lady,” he said softly.

They were far enough away. She set him down and brushed her bangs back. “Listen, Chat—“

“Adrien. Please.”

“Adrien… Thank you. But please,” she turned her back to him and tossed her yoyo towards a streetlight. “Transform first next time. I don’t know what I’d do without my prince.” She gave her yoyo a tug and hopped off the roof, swinging back to the Akuma, and ignored the warmth in her cheeks and chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t mean for this to be a one-sided reveal, but I r a n with it lol
> 
> Here's the first of my late entries for Ladrien June! Hope you like it~


End file.
